


An Angel and His Box

by laughinvain



Series: The Adventures of Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughinvain/pseuds/laughinvain





	An Angel and His Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suenoteamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suenoteamor/gifts).



Laying on the bed he swirled his finger on the silk sheets. Write me beautiful prose he said just hours before leaving. Now he was left to his own devices, wrapped in a blanket of emotion, and endlessly hoping that the prayers he keeps saying will bring the man, the angel, back. Sam rolls onto his back, running a hand through his hair, and a familiar presence appears.

“I can’t keep showing up because you keep begging like a kicked puppy,” the sarcastic voice mocks.

“Well you only come when you want to,” he says, gently patting the space on the bed beside him.

“I have things I have to do.”

“Then why are you here again?”

“Important angel things…”

“You always have a choice.”

“I FORGOT MY BOX OK?!” the now grumpy man with wings pouts.

“Ah… so that is why you’ve been ignoring me since you left.”

“Cas and Dean never have these problems…”

“Yeah, well, they at least play the same height game. You like ‘em big but want a turn in the saddle sometimes. I guess you can’t always get what you want,” Sam sits up and pulls Gabriel into his arms and the bed, proceeding to plant sweet kisses on his jaw and assert his dominance for the time being.

 

*Some time later*

 

“Hey Sam did you… OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!” Dean shouts upon finding his brother wrapped in red silk with a pillow stuck in his returning antlers. “WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP LETTING HIM GIVE YOU THOSE AS A REMINDER?? YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD!!”


End file.
